warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Copperpaw's Story
The unknown tales- Copperpaw. RiverClan Leader: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowpaw Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky-black tom Voletooth-small brown tabby tom Apprentice, Minnowpaw Reedwhisker-black tom Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Pebblepaw Beechfur-light brown tom Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Apprentice, Nettlepaw Otterheart-dark brown she-cat Pinefur-very short-haired tabby she-cat Apprentice, Robinpaw Rainstorm-mottled gray-blue tom Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Copperpaw Apprentices: Willowpaw-small dark grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Minnowpaw- dark grey and white she-cat with amber eyes. Pebblepaw- mottled, pale grey tom. Nettlepaw- dark brown tabby tom Robinpaw- Pale-furred tortoiseshell tom Queens: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat, mother of Beechfur’s kits. Sneezekit ( grey-and-white tom) and Mallowkit ( light brown tabby tom). Icewing- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Pouncetail’s kits; Beetlekit ( brown-and-white tom) , Pricklekit, ( brown-and-white tabby tom), Petalkit ( grey-and-white she-kit with amber eyes) , and Grasskit ( light brown tom) Elders: Heavystep- thickset tabby tom Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat Stonestream-gray tom ThunderClan: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Jaypaw ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom WindClan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom Apprentice, Kestrelpaw Cats Outside Clans Sol - brown-and-tortoiseshell long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes Beech- pale shorthair ginger tom with grey eyes ( Former Kittypet) Streak- dark brown tabby she-cat with a snowy white underbelly and green eyes ( former kittypet) Fox- dark ginger tom with gray eyes Russet- russet colored she-kit with gray eyes Copper- dark ginger she-cat with gray eyes Simone- silver tabby persian kittypet, she-cat Wisher- Old loner with grey-and-white fur, tom, and cloudy green eyes Lavender- tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat, former kittypet. Mother to Bell ( pale-ginger-and-white she-kit), Finch ( dark ginger tom), Sadie ( pale-ginger-and-white she-kit) and Hawk ( ginger tom) Prickle- black tabby tom with spiky fur Mist- slender pale-grey she-cat with white paws and white spots. Simba- huge golden brown tabby tom, former kittypet. Clay- brown tom with tabby patches. Mango- bright ginger shorthair she-cat, former kittypet. Oaky- muscular dark brown tom with pale yellow eyes. Kumquat- small black-and-ginger she-cat. Prologue The mother she-cat curled herself protectively around her three mewling kits, hoping her body would shield them from the biting cold outside. The stone walls of their den were cold, and the floor was the same. Her kits, barely a moon old, slept on a few precious scraps of moss. Suddenly, a blast of frigid win ruffled her side. The she-cat turned around to see a pale ginger tom shouldering his way through the bushes that guarded the entrance. He dropped a fat white rabbit beside her, licking his chest with pride. The she-cat let out a purr. “ Good catch, Beech.” She inhaled the warm, moist scent and felt her jaws water. Beech crouched beside her. “ Thanks. We can use the skin for the kits as well,” he meowed. The she-cat nodded in agreement and gently nuzzled the fragile bodies she was caring for. One of them let out a pathetic wail. “ We have to name them,” the she-cat announced. Beech nodded in agreement and shuffled closer to get a better look. “ I cheated,” she purred. Beech gave her a confused look. “ What do you mean?” He asked. “ I opened their eyelids, just to peek. They all have grey eyes like you,” she meowed. Beech let out an amused mrrow ''and pressed his cheek against hers. “ I’m not surprised,” he teased. The she-cat playfully swiped a paw a him. Beech ducked, a purr rumbling in his throat. “ Anyways, what are we going to name them?” The she-cat surveyed her kits thoughtfully. “ I think we should name this one Russet,” she suggested. Beech nodded slowly. “ Yes, it suits him. After all, his fur is russet-colored.” “ What about this one?” “ Hmm... you remember that pet my Twolegs had? When you were a kittypet with me? It was called a ''ferret. We should name this tom Ferret, because he reminds me of one,” Beech urged. The she-cat shuddered. “ No! Nothing to remind me of ''that ''place,” she growled. “ And the name they gave me; Elizabeth. What did it even mean? My name is ''Streak,” ''she huffed. Beech gave her an amused glance. “ Of course. Well, how about Stripe? He has a black stripe across his back, look,” Beech gently traced a claw along the wriggling kits back. Streak frowned. “ No. It just doesn’t sound right for him, you know?” she said. “ Are you going to disagree with every name I suggest?” Beech sighed. Streak ignored him and turned back to the kit. “ I think we should call him... Fox! Look, his pelt is that of a Fox’s,” Streak exclaimed. Beech dipped his head. He observed the last kit, then brightened his eyes. “ I have a perfect name for this one. We should call her Copper, after her fur color,” he meowed. ''Copper. ''Streak licked the only she-kit. ''Yes, it suits her. '' “ That is perfect. So Russet, Fox and Copper it is,” she purred. Moons passed. Streak could never have wished for a better mate; Beech was always there, caring for her, helping her with the kits, and being her sole confident in everything that happened, everything she felt. Deep down, Streak knew she couldn’t have raised her little ones without him. And then, one day, he was gone. Just like that. Gone. That day Streak had been playing with her kits. She’d been challenging them to jump higher and higher, to reach her tail. Their eyes shone with happiness and their pelt was glossy with health. She had waited and waited, but no Beech came. At last, it was dusk. Streak had tucked her kits snugly into her nest, then went looking for him. She followed his faint scent until it lead to a Thunderpath, then vanished. Streak would never forget the horrifying moment when she saw his body, stretched out and lifeless. It had been hit by a monster, and run over a few times at least. Streak had carried it home and buried beneath a tree who’s branch scraped the ground to form a sheltered cove. It almost looked as if it were drooping with grief, like Streak’s heart. A few moons later, Streak was smoothing the burrs from her kits’ fur. “ Mama! Stop!” protested Russet, wriggling away. Streak purred and flicked him over the ears with her tail. His grey eyes were alight with mischief as he rolled under her paws and clumsily pounced on her tail. “ Got you!” he cried. Letting out squeals of excitement, Fox and Copper hurtled themselves at Streak’s flank. She growled mockingly and side-stepped, leaving them spitting in the dust. Copper, immediately forgetting their game. found a speckled butterfly examining some roses. She called to her littermates and they blundered off after it. The butterfly leapt into the air and soared away beating its fragile wings. Her kits let out yelps of dissappointment. Copper reared up as if to snatch it back, then collapsed back onto the soft grass. The sun dappled her amber fur and she purred in content. Russet and Fox ambled over to her and threw themselves beside her, each fighting for the warmest spot in the sunlight. Streak watched them affectionately for a minute, then got up and stretched. ''I’d better start hunting. ''She padded away, then glanced back at her kits. They were still tussling, but now for the ownership of a small stone. ''They’re safe. ''Streak gave one last glance, then darted away. The sky stretched out before her, deliciously blue. The dirt was soft and smooth to run on, the grass was green and dotted with dainty yellow flowers. Streak relished it all. She raised her muzzle to sniff at the air, and to her delight she scented mouse. A faint snuffling sound was coming from a thick overgrown holly bush beside her. Streak whirled around leapt at it. Unlike most cats who bothered to crouch, Streak jumped right in. She hit the bush with her tabby paws and heard its brittle twigs crumble. A squeak told her the mouse was trapped. Streak quickly sliced through a few branches and leaves to expose an exit. The mouse, relieved, dashed through but Streak was quicker. She slammed her paws down on its spine and finished it off with a bite to its neck. Pleased, Streak examined her catch. It was a plump, fluffy grey mouse. Enough to feed her kits while she hunted for more food. Streak trotted back to the clearing where she had left them. When she burst through the ferns, excpecting to see three hungry bodies charging at her, a low wail echoed from the den. Heart pounding, Streak dropped her mouse and flashed towards it. Fox was pawing frantically at the ground. When he saw Streak, his eyes brightened. “ Mama! You have to help me!” he exclaimed. ''Is this a game? ''Streak shifted from paw to paw uneasily. But she could see real terror in her son’s eyes. “ Where’s Copper? Where’s Russet?” Streak growled. Fox let out a whimper. “ The Twolegs took them! Russet hurt his paw, so Copper told him to go back to the den. She went with him but then the Twolegs came. The kits picked them up and took them away,” Fox was shaking. “ I hid in that bush over there, the Twolegs never saw me. Copper and Russet tried to run away, but the Twolegs were too strong,” suddenly, Fox let out a howl. ‘It’s all my fault.” Streak’s first instinct was to protect her kit. She lapped between his ears and curled her tail around his trembling flank. “ Of course it isn’t. Can you tell me which way they went?” she meowed. Fox shakily pointed his muzzle in the direction. Streak gave him another lick, ordered him to stay in the den and shot off. There was a hard know in her belly; a hard know of fear and horror. What had the Twolegs done to her kits? Her paws skimmed the ground , trees, bushes, undergrowth flashed across her vision. A burn was spreading up through her chest; she had never run so fast. The wind was roaring through her ears. The harsh, unnatural scent of Twolegs stung her nostrils, mixed with the fear scent of Russet and Copper. ''I have to find my kits... before its too late. ''Without realizing it, her paws had ceased to hit grass and were now pounding on acrid-smelling stone. Surprised, Streak halted. The strangest scene was set out before her; a large, grassy clearing filled with long snakelike monsters. The clearing was buzzing with Twolegs, kits playing with balls, adult Twolegs purring to each other, and dogs tied up with tendrils. ''Where are Copper and Russet? ''Streak scanned the clearing with her bright green eyes. Suddenly, a loud barking erupted from behind her. She whirled around and unsheathed her claws, fluffing out her fur in alarm. A small, yellow dog was straining against its ties to get to her. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth a bits of foam flecked its mouth. Streak looked at its waving tail and knew that it was simply curious, but anyways, she backed away. “ Mama? Mama!” someone shrieked. A Twoleg kit was lumbering towards her, and clutched in its paws was... Copper. Streak felt dizzy with relief. The kit stroked the yellow dog on the head and bent down to examine Streak. It let out a strange noise, then turned around to call something to its Clanmate. Another kit, this one a lot shorter, ran to its side. “ Mama? Have you come to rescue us?” a bundle in the kits arms squeaked. ''Russet... Copper... I’ve found them! ''For a moment, Streak was so rapturous she allowed the Twoleg kit to poke her with its paw. Then she considered the situation. ''How am I going to get them out of here? ''As she pondered this, more Twolegs came around her. A male and a female, most likely the parents of the kits. The kit who held Copper stretched out a hand to touch Streak. She hissed and shrunk away, glancing around in panic for an exit. The scent of Twolegs was making every hair on her pelt prick. Suddenly, something thudded at her feet. Russet’s Twoleg and thrown something beside her. Cautiously, Streak bent down and sniffed at it. She recoiled. It smelled faintly of a bird, but it was sharp and tangy. ''Maybe this is Twoleg fresh-kill. ''The kit had set Russet aside and had gone to get another strange piece of meat. It flung the second at her feet as well, watching her eagerly to see what she would do. Its face was unnervingly close. Streak took a step back. The other kit made another noise and pushed its littermate aside. This one had brown hair that smelled of dirt. Indeed, the hair was coating with dried stuff that might have been cow dung. It made a funny noise, maybe an attempt at a meow. Streak let out a startled hiss. Encouraged, the kit made some more of the noises. “ Grass and river make birds sing!” it rasped. Streak gasped at it in astonishment. Clearly, it had no idea what it was saying. ''I have to get out of here. Russet and Copper have to get away safe. ''She looked at her kits. They were cowering behind a Twoleg structure, forgotten by the Twoleg kits. An idea burst into Streak’s mind. ''If I stay interesting, the kits will forget about Russet and Copper and they can escape. '' “ Russet, Copper! I want you to edge away as slowly as possible. When you get the chance, run away into the bushes. I’ll be right behind you,” she encouraged. The Twolegs let out squeals of delight. Streak forced a purr and flopped onto her back. She rolled around, flailing her paws like a kit. ''Is this what kittypets do? ''she wondered, amused. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Copper and Russet halfway to the edge of the clearing. ''Almost there... just a bit more.....''Streak let out another purr. The kit were fascinated by her. But suddenly, the female adult Twoleg gave a shout. ''Oh no. ''It was pointing at Russet and Copper, a few tail-lengths away from the exit. They froze, stiff with fear. The kits let out startled yowls and dashed towards them. “ No!” Streak charged after them. Her claws dug into the earth, sending dirt flying behind her. Her paws skidding on the grass as she changed course and lunged in the direction of the kit closest to Russet and Copper. Its paws were within heartbeats of reaching them. With a loud shriek, Streak leapt at its legs and clawed through the soft fur that covered them. The kit let out a howl and leapt back. Streak scooped up the nearest kit-Copper- in her mouth and fled towards the exit. Russet wailed desolately behind her. “ I’m coming Russet!” Streak shoved Copper into the bush and hared towards her son. The adult Twolegs were already there, the male swung a paw at her. She dodged and rushed towards Russet. It was a stampede of Twolegs; the kits yowls had brought others. Dogs yipped madly and Twolegs stomped all over the place. “ Mama!” Russet tried to fight his way towards her. He dodged a fat Twoleg foot and struggled towards her. “ Russet! I’m coming!” Streak bit back a wail of panic and fought towards him. “ Russet! I’m he-” she was stopped in mid sentence. Something slammed hard into her flank and sent her flying. She hit the ground with a thump that knocked the wind out of her. Pan shot up through her side. The world spun. “ Mama! Help!” Russet wailed. Streak heaved up her head. “ Help! They’re taking me!” ''Get away from my son! ''Streak exploded into action. She raced after the Twoleg that grasped him and let out a screech of rage. Fury boiled in her belly. She sang her claws into its arm. She opened her mouth to grasp Russet’s scruff... but then something smashed across her face and she was lying in the dirt again. Her face was on fire. Blood streamed from her mouth. A broken tooth lay in the ground beside her. ''Russet... Russet I’m coming. ''But she couldn’t move. ''Am I going to die? ''Her body felt like it was one huge bruise. ''Russet! Come back to me! ''But a part deep down in her heart knew he was gone. “ What happened?” Fox whimpered as Copper and Streak limped into the den. “ Didn’t you find Russet?” his meow brought Streak so much pain she collapsed onto the ground. “ No. He’s gone.” “ It’s all my fault!” Fox wailed. Copper’s whiskers trembled. “ You have to find him! You have to-” Streak fell into a restless, nightmarish sleep. In the morning, Streak rose to her paws and slunk outside of the den. She glanced back at the two furry bundles twitching and gasping in their sleep. ''There should be three. ''Streak felt a pang in her heart. ''I failed my kits. I failed Beech. ''Suddenly, she stiffened. ''Beech! ''Anger rose within her, swirling like a storm. She raced across the ground to the weeping willow and flung herself beside it. “ Beech!” She snarled. “ Why? Why did you leave me?” She dug at the earth. Small drops of rain spatted her flank. “ You left me! You left me!” Claws digging, faster and faster. Heart screaming. Her head was roaring with fury. “ It’s all your fault! Why?” She wailed. “ Why did you leave me?” Streak stumbled onto her side. Tears welled up in her throat. She was too tired to carry on. “ Beech, oh Beech, I’d give anything right now to have you by my side. Category:Warriorfan123's Fan fics